Softer,Softest
by It's Friz
Summary: Sophia Almond is a 16 year old, ex-Anorexic, "Grunge" girl from a small town in Montana in the year 1992; who tries to injure her herself after peeing her pants in class. But does not succeed at it; and ends up going to the year: 1962 to meet The Beatles.
1. PeeGirl Gets the Belt

**Well, guys, I'm back! I know i haven't been on here for awhile (other than to change my author name). And it's mostly because I had lost inspiration for my stories. But, the more I kept listening to music the more inspired I became. For Ex. I have been listening a lot to Nirvana and Hole. And since I kept listening to "Softer, Softest" by Hole; I finally became inspired to write this story. You might not get it now, but I think you will in the next chapter. And it might not be that good; but still can you please read and review? See you guys in the next chapter bye!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Pee-Girl<p>

September, 16th, 1992

***Beep-Beep-Beep* **

Sophia clutched her pillow tightly around her head; trying to block out the beeping from her alarm clock. "Ugh!" She groaned from the continuing noise, when she couldn't take it any longer, she took her arm out from her puffy quilts; and started slamming on the clock to shut it up.

"Turn off!" Sophia yelled from the pillow. She continued to hit it with her fist until it finally stopped; and fell on the floor causing an echo in her half-filled half-empty bedroom. "Fucking clock," She cussed in her pillow. She turned her head out from the pillow, and stared at the wall filled with pictures of her "dream husband": George Harrison.

She smiled at the pictures; he was the only thing that made her smile. Suddenly, she remembered why she woke up. Then she groaned at the thought; she hated going to school, the assignments where boring as hell, the teachers would talk in the most mono-tone voices, but worst of all it was the people in there. And no, they didn't "bully" her; they either ignored her or threw stuff at her. She thought that being thin would help get her noticed; but all it did was leave her menstrual-less, made her boobs look like she was still 12, and make her hair fall out and become thin. It was like she was just wallpaper.

But, she knew if she tried to skip school; her grandma would find out. So she dragged her body out of the bed; and opened her closet. Trying to choose between: her black flannel long-sleeved shirt, with a sleeve-less jean jacket, and a black skirt with black leggings; or her black red flower pattern dress with her black grungy grimy boots.

Of course she picked the first outfit; and got dressed. After changing, Sophia went inside her bathroom to start on her hair; she started lightly combing the small tangles out of her wavy hair trying to make sure that no hair would fall out (even though her hair has been getting healthier), and brushed her fringe. Fluffed it out to make it look a little thicker (considering it was so thin just like she was); and went to grab her book bag. Nearly forgetting the mood ring her mother left her. And headed downstairs, hoping she didn't miss her bus.

"Bye, Grandma." Sophia yelled out, seeing that her grandma was sitting down on the couch watching T.V. "Bye, Sophia, love you." Her grandma told her. "Love you, too." Sophia said before shutting the door. Right after shutting the door, Sophia heard the sound of bus breaks, "Oh shit!" She cussed, and started running down the sidewalk trying to make sure it didn't leave yet.

Just as she made it down the block, the bus started driving off, she started running again. And franticly started waving her left arm trying to signal the bus to stop, "Hey! Wait! Stop please!" Sophia pleaded. Thankfully, the bus stopped for her. She left a sigh of relief out, and headed towards the bus, "Thanks," She thanked the bus driver. When she walked down the aisle of the bus; she felt something pelt her on the shoulder, and she slowly turned around to see who did it. When she noticed the "Popular girl" Jennifer giggling in the middle section of the seats surrounded by other blondes; but she ignored them. They picked on everyone; so of course it didn't get to her.

She continued to walk down the aisle, and sat down at the back of the bus, putting her book bag on her lap, and stared out the window. '_It's so fucking dark outside, I can't wait 'till it rains.' _Sophia thought as a second smile for the day drew across her face. Then she felt another wad of paper hit her on the head; she looked across the seats, to see Jennifer and the others giggling again. Sophia just stared at them; and then flipped up her middle finger at them. But, they continued to giggle at her. She always assumed they didn't like her because she followed the "grunge look"; and in the small town that she lived in no one dressed like that.

Still, Sophia continued to ignore them, and kept looking out the window. After a couple minutes the bus had already stopped at the school. She waited until everyone left the bus so she could be alone when she got off the bus. When she got off the bus, she walked through the crowded halls, pushing everyone in front of her till she got to her locker. Suddenly, all of the crowds of people were quickly disappearing and only left small portions of people left. Soon, she was the only one left in the hall. "Shit." Sophia hissed under her breath. Slamming the locker door shut, and quickly headed for her class.

When the late bell rang, "Damn it." She groaned. After she opened the classroom door; she found everyone in the class staring at her. "Miss Almond, glad you could join us, care to take a seat?" The teacher greeted Sophia. She said nothing to him, and quickly walked over to her seat. Again she heard the distant giggling of Jennifer's voice. But, she didn't turn to look. Quickly the teacher carried on taking roll and starting on the lesson.

After 18 minutes of listening to pure boringness, Sophia suddenly felt her bladder splash full of water. '_Oh crap, I forgot to pee this morning.' _She thought. She had to quickly cross her legs together to stop the water from leaking out. She automatically raised her hand to go to the bathroom, "Miss Almond, would you like to answer the question?" Mr. Camping asked. "No, I-"

"Miss Almond, either you answer the question or you keep your hand down." He strictly told Sophia. "Okay," She said, and started to get up from her seat trying to keep the water from leaking out. When a struck of lighting and a crash of thunder hit the building making the room go dark for a second. Even though she loved the rain, the thunder really scared her. That's when Sophia couldn't help herself; she felt a leak of water trail down her leg, leading a gush of pee fall down. And make a puddle form around her boots. She looked up from the floor at everyone else. She could see Jennifer no longer giggling but laughing, "Oh my god, Sophia Almond peed herself!" She heard Jennifer yell out.

That's when a roar of laughter started; "Pee girl, Pee girl, Pee girl, Pee girl!" Jennifer started chanting, making the others in the class chant along with her, and also making them sound like a class full of kindergartners. Soon, Sophia ran out of the classroom towards the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom stall she slammed the door shut quickly locking it close; and screamed at the top of her lungs. How could she let herself go out of control like that? That's when she started slamming herself around on the stall walls. Hitting her head a numerously amount of times until she passed out and saw another flash of black drown her out.


	2. Clouds

Chapter 2 – Clouds

A couple of minutes after Sophia let the darkness consume her; she felt herself falling through a black tunnel. Felling a light wind blow softly against her back as she fell; the entire time she fell, she kept her eyes closed and did not scream, for it felt so peaceful to her. But, as soon as she got use to the peacefulness, she started to feel the wind turn into a hurricane storm. It continued to circle around her until she couldn't breathe anymore; then with a back-breaking slam, she landed into the cool grass.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and started to gasp for breathe after all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Sophia continued to gasp until her lungs were completely filled up; causing her to cough since she inhaled all the pollen in the air. As soon as stopped coughing; she sat up trying to gather her thoughts together. She had no idea where she was, but by looking around herself she saw that she was in someone's backyard underneath a tree.

When she turned around she saw a back door wide open; she started to stand up to get a full look at it. Without thinking she started to heading for the door; after a couple of steps she started to hesitate, but continued to walk even further. Slowly walking closer and closer; within seconds she was inside the house. When all of the sudden she heard someone scream and yell the words: "Mom, Dad!" Sophia automatically turned her head to see who yelled it; it was a little pre-teen girl. The girl continued to scream, while Sophia continued to just stand there; unsure what to do and where to run. "What the hell are you doing our house?" Sophia heard an angry male voice yell at her. That's when Sophia's adrenaline rush kicked in; and she started running out the door, but the man was not gonna let her off that easy. The man started chasing her out the door, out onto the street, until Sophia got caught in a huge crowd that was surrounding something and screaming out to the things that they were surrounding. Sophia kept pushing all the people around her; trying to find her way out of the crowd, now that she had lost the man that was chasing her.

When Sophia kept pushing the people around her; she finally made her way out, at least she thought she did. Turned out that she had only pushed her way up to the front; making all the other people stare at her with very nasty looks on their faces. Then Sophia heard the man that was chasing her voice; and felt him grab her by the arm. Until, she felt someone else grab her other arm, "Hey, leave the girl alone!" The person that grabbed her arm yelled at the man. "She broke into my house; I have a right to call the police!" The man yelled. "I didn't break into your house! I was lost!" Sophia yelled back at him.

Then, the other person that was holding onto to Sophia gripped her closer to them. "She said she was lost; that doesn't give you the right to try and harm her." The other person said. The man started to back off, "Just keep her away from my house." He said and started to leave. "You alright?" The other person asked Sophia. Sophia nodded, "Yeah," and looked at the person's face; only to find out that it was George Harrison himself defending her. At the last minute Sophia ended up fainting; making George grab her so that she didn't hit the ground. And even when she was passed out the shock still continued to echo in her mind. She had met a Beatle! _'But wait, George Harrison is__n't this young in '92_. _Holy Shit, where the fuck am I?' _Sophia thought before totally passing out in darkness again.


	3. Little Girl

So, I'm sorry that I took so long to post this chapter; I kinda had a difficult time writing this chapter, and I'm not going to explain why, 'cause I can't even explain that reason. And it's partially because I had school before and I'm just lazy. Also, this chapter might not make alot of sense and it might suck alot. So, it's probably going to be a disappointment, considering that I took so long write and post this. But, anyways, enjoy this chapter, if you can. See ya' later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Little Girl<p>

Sophia opened her eyes to see a blank ceiling. She quickly propped herself on her elbow; and gasped, "Where the hell am I?"

Sophia looked around; she was lying on a canopy bed, which her boots were getting dirt crumbs on. "Urgh, great! I'm in some else's house and I've already managed to mess something up." She quickly took her legs off of the bed and sat up normally. She took a deep breath, tucked her hair behind her ear, thought for a moment, and stood up.

Sophia went towards the bedroom door; quietly opened it, silently walked through the hallway, and stepped down the stairs; dragging her hand across the wall next to her. When Sophia came into an empty living room; a voice that came out of nowhere made her jump, "'Ey! The girl's awake."

She turned around to see four, grown (at least three of them) men; sitting around an empty table (not counting the ashtrays and cigarettes). Then, one of the boys put out his cigarette and came up to her, "Are ye' alright, love? Did John startle ye'?" The boy had soft, big brown eyes, like a teddy bear that Sophia could sleep with all day.

It wasn't until a couple of seconds later that she realized who he was, Paul McCartney. She gulped, and tried to maintain her excitement; because inside this was happening, '_AHHHHH! OH MY FUCKING GOD! PAUL MCCARTNEY IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! _AHHHHHH_!' _So instead she just shyly smiled, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, he just caught me by surprise that's all. Speaking of surprise, where am I?" Sophia asked him, "You're at my house, George brought you over; you fainted in the middle of the street." Paul explained. Sophia just nodded again, "Uh-huh," she felt so embarrassed; she had fainted in front of George Harrison, the love of her life.

Before thinking, Sophia went up to George, opened her mouth to say something, but realized her mind was empty. "Umm, *clears throat* thanks, for helping me, I guess." She thanked George, "You're welcome, love." He told her. Sophia just continued to nod; she didn't know what else to do. "So, can I walk ye' home or something?" George offered her. Home, Sophia hadn't have thought of that.

"Um, Home?" Sophia tried to think of something; she didn't know where in the world she was, and she didn't know what year it was. But, she couldn't stay with them, she'd be a burden. Sophia shook her head, "No, no I-I can walk myself; besides I think that it probably wouldn't safe for any of you guys. So, I'll just be going." Sophia told them.

She started towards the door, until she feels someone grab her by the arm, it was George. "Ya' know, if ya' need anything, ya' can just come by here again. Right Paul?" George turned to look at Paul, "Yeah, sure, come by anytime ye' like. We'll always keep our doors opened to you." Paul told Sophia.

George turned back to look at Sophia, "So, we'll see ye' again sometime?" George's voice was full of hope. "Yeah, sometime." Sophia said. She pulled her arm out of George's hand and headed towards the door; keeping her head to the ground.


	4. I Can Only Cry

**Oh my god you guys, after 2 years, 2 freaking years! And after saying that this story had been discontinued, here I am with a new fourth chapter! Wow! I am terrible, and most likely no one remembers this story or will even read it. Yet, still, here I am. Good god. Just try to enjoy if you can, cause it's probably really bad. So yea, If I do write anymore chapters; please don't expect to get them right away. Cause who knows, I might need another 2 years just to write an incredibly short chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – I Can Only Cry<p>

As she closed the door behind her Sophia sorrowfully lifted her head; and looked out into the street. '_Where will I go?' _ but even with that thought in mind; she still walked away from Paul's house, with no destination set.

Sophia just continued to walk further and further down the street; until she stopped to sit on an empty bench. She could feel the tears stinging her eye; but she tried to swallow the sobs and blink the tears away. Until, she could hold it back anymore; that's when tears began bucketing down her face, and sobs choked from up her larynx. Her shoulders shook as she used her hands to try and cover her tear stained face.

After what felt like hours of helpless, hopeless crying, Sophia felt someone standing next to her. She looked up only to see George. George sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, what's with all the crying?" He asked. But with all the hitched breathing, Sophia could barely get a word out. "I…don't…know…where to – to…go." She managed to whimper out. George rubbed her shoulder, "It's okay, just calm down. Can ya' tell me what's wrong?" He asked again.

"I…have...Nowhere…to go." She sobbed. And with that answer, without another word; George stood her up with his arm still wrapped around her, and began walking her back to Paul's house.


End file.
